


Girl

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones [10]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jeronica, Protective Jughead Jones, Siblings, Songfic, Veronica Lodge is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Much to Jughead's outrage, Veronica becomes Jellybean's peer mentor, friend, and somehow his girlfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

“Veronica Lodge?” Jughead says slowly as if he is pronouncing the name of a newly discovered species. It is the first day of school, but Jughead’s Pembrooke blazer is already wrinkled. He looks harried with his tie askew, disheveled hair and ink staining his white button down shirt. Jellybean opens the refrigerator and grabs a carton of orange juice from the stainless steel appliance.

“Yup,” she responds popping the last syllable. Jughead leans against the kitchen island leveling a contemptuous glare at his sister’s back. Her cavalier attitude is infuriating. She shakes the carton before twisting the top off and taking a sip purposefully ignoring his temper tantrum. He is practically convulsing when he repeats “Veronica-fucking-Lodge”

“Jug. Language” FP finally interjects. Dressed in his khaki sheriff’s uniform, he stands in the doorway staring at the paper printed on Riverdale High letterhead signed by Waldo Weatherbee. He rereads the words as if he could rearrange the letters if he concentrates hard enough.

“After everything that family’s done to us!” Jughead complains gripping the kitchen island, his knuckles white. Jellybean shrugs nonchalantly, “He said something about Veronica understanding how hard it is to be a new student with a nontraditional family,” before returning the carton to the refrigerator.

With a bowl of fresh fruit on the kitchen island, the Cooper house, now the Jones is still as picturesque as ever despite the pool table occupying the space where a dining room table would traditionally sit. “The fucking nerve!” Jughead shouts.

“Jughead!” FP rebukes at the same moment the doorbell chimes. “I am not going to say it again, boy,” FP warns as he walks towards the front door. Summer break is officially over, but the sun still hangs high in the September sky casting a warm glow over the quiet neighborhood. No stranger to house on Elm, Veronica stands on the doorstep. “Mr. Jones,” she greets somehow making the words sound like a sigh, her expression a mirror of his own unease. “May I come in?” she asks politely. Wordlessly, he opens the door gesturing for her to enter.

Jughead’s eyes land on Veronica, clad in her designer dress and expensive handbag, the source of his fury. “Of course! Of course you would be here swooping in like a vulture. Leave it to Weatherbee and his cliché platitudes to screw the Jones over one more time,” he seethes.

“Jughead…” Veronica begins hesitantly.

Watching the mêlée about to unfold, Jellybean interrupts, “Hey Veronica,” in a casual tone. Grateful for the lifeline, Veronica turns towards Jellybean. “Hey Jellybean,” she says in a reserved tone.

“JB,” Jellybean corrects.

“JB,” Veronica repeats with a polite nod and faint smile.

FP materializes and Veronica steels her nerve. “Mr. Jones,” she begins awkwardly, “I realize Principal Weatherbee may have drawn some trite conclusions when he paired me with Jellybean, JB,” she corrects, “If you want I will ask him to assign JB a different peer mentor,” she finishes. Unaccustomed to encountering Veronica anything but self-assured, FP regards her for a moment before glancing at Jughead, his gaze finally settling on Jellybean.

FP would be the first to admit he isn’t parent-of-the-year, but he knows if you forbid something, your kid is sure as hell going to do it, especially if your kid is a Jones. “I’ll leave it up to JB,” FP says the words barely escaping his mouth before Jughead objects. Running his fingers through his hair, Jughead protests, “You can’t be serious!” while Jellybean studies him. She glances at Veronica who is watching her expectantly. Her sophisticated air contrasts Jellybean’s in every way, but it is Jughead’s outraged expression that propels her to say, “Veronica, I would love it if you mentored me,” a smirk tugging at her lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Come on, Jug. Veronica isn't that bad and you have to admit JB looks …” Archie begins eyeing Jellybean in her black halter, denim shorts and red headband. She is seated on a barstool at the counter spinning in circles while Veronica makes a root beer float. Her distant laugh floats in the air amongst the clinking of milkshake glasses, the vivacious spark that has overtaken her undeniable. “If the next word out of your mouth is sexy…” Jughead warns.

“Relax Jug, I was going to say more confident,” Archie smiles shaking his head in disbelief before turning back towards his friend. Seated in their favorite booth, Jughead picks up a fry from the plate in front of them and aggressively stabs it into a pool of ketchup. He has spent the better part of an hour complaining about Veronica and dodging questions about his new school. “It has been a month! How has Veronica sunk her claws into her already?” Jughead asks directing a scowl at the brunette laughing with Jellybean. Chocolate ice cream stains Veronica's sunshine yellow uniform but her bronzed skin shimmers as she gives Jellybean a bright smile. Without any makeup and sweaty wisps of hair sticking to her temple she looks harmless.

Sensing Jughead's stare, Veronica says a few words to Jellybean before Jellybean hops off the stool and walks towards them. Plopping herself into the booth next to Archie, he greets, “Hey JB,” with an enthusiastic smile. Before she can respond Jughead interrupts, “What is in your hair?” with a frown. “It's a bandana. It’s vintage. Like 40s Rockabilly,” Jellybean explains running her fingers over the handkerchief tied in her honey-colored tresses. "Veronica took me to a consignment store off Main," she adds before swiping a fry from the plate and bringing it to her lips.

“I like it,” Archie says with an encouragingly. “Well thank you, Archie,” Jellybean coos fluttering her eyelashes. Before Jughead can object to the nausea inducing flirting occurring between his sister and best friend, Veronica appears. “Scoot. I need to sit,” she orders gesturing for Jughead to move, a little surprised when he actually slides over. “As much as I love this place…” she begins before propping her feet up on the opposite seat, closing her eyes and tilting her head back against the red vinyl, “It is exhausting,” she concludes with a sigh.

Jughead studies her dark lashes and strands of ebony hair escaping her ponytail. Even in the dirty waitress uniform Veronica practically glows and it is no mystery how Jellybean discovered her own style and self-assuredness. Irritated his sister might become more like the Park avenue princess he remarks, “Shouldn’t you be taking our order?” earning a glare from Jellybean. “Jughead,” Archie gently rebukes. Veronica opens her eyes and turns her head narrowing her eyes at Jughead in annoyance. She closes her eyes and leans her head back, “Strawberry milkshake, cheeseburger hold the pickle, side of fries, coffee with two sugars and two creams, slice of peach pie, double cheeseburger, side of onion rings extra crispy, and a chocolate shake with an extra cherry. Did I forget anything?” she rattles off.

Archie gives Jellybean a look of disbelief, “That’s amazing, Ronnie!” he laughs surprised she is able to recite their order by memory. Leaning forward, she rests her arms on the table and folds her hands. “Some people are just predictable,” she says sweetly before dragging her eyes over Jughead’s plaid shirt and beanie letting the words hang between them. The skillful manner with which she tosses his affront aside, as if he were a pesky mosquito only further vexes him. 

“Maybe you can help me with my assignment for Mr. C’s class,” Jellybean begins excitedly. “Let me guess. Pick a passage from Shakespeare and rehearse it by memory,” Veronica supplies. “That class was the worst,” Archie says shaking his head. “I barely passed,” he tells Jellybean. “We know,” Jughead replies sourly.

“Will you help, Ronnie?” Jellybean asks earnestly. 

“Of course! The trick is finding something you feel passionately about so it comes from the heart,” she laughs placing her hands over her chest dramatically. “Pick something out. I will come by after work and help you practice,” she adds. “For now, I should probably go take everyone _else’s order_,” she quips, her eyes flickering to Jughead’s where the ice in her eyes contrasts the tilt of her voice. Pen and notepad in hand, she departs just as Pop appears with their food.


	3. Chapter 3

_O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you._  
_ She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes_  
_ In shape no bigger than an agate stone_  
_ On the forefinger of an alderman,_  
_ Drawn with a team of little atomies_  
_ Over men's noses as they lie asleep;_  
_ Her wagon spokes made of long spinners' legs,_  
_ The cover, of the wings of grasshoppers;_  
_ Her traces, of the smallest spider web;_  
_ Her collars, of the moonshine's wat'ry beams;_  
_ Her whip, of cricket's bone; the lash, of film;_  
_ Her wagoner, a small grey-coated gnat,_  
_ Not half so big as a round little worm_  
_ Pricked from the lazy finger of a maid;_  
_ Her chariot is an empty hazelnut,_  
_ Made by the joiner squirrel or old grub,_  
_ Time out o' mind the fairies' coachmakers._  
_ And in this state she gallops night by night_  
_ Through lovers' brains, and then they dream of love;_  
_ O'er courtiers' knees, that dream on curtsies straight;_  
_ O'er lawyers' fingers, who straight dream on fees;_  
_ O'er ladies' lips, who straight on kisses dream,_  
_ Which oft the angry Mab with blisters plagues,_  
_ Because their breaths with sweetmeats tainted are._  
_ Sometimes she gallops o'er a courtier's nose,_  
_ And then dreams he of smelling out a suit;_  
_ And sometimes comes she with a tithe-pig's tail_  
_ Tickling a parson's nose as 'a lies asleep,_  
_ Then dreams he of another benefice._  
_ Sometimes she driveth o'er a soldier's neck,_  
_ And then dreams he of cutting foreign throats,_  
_ Of breaches, ambuscadoes, Spanish blades,_  
_ Of healths five fathom deep; and then anon_  
_ Drums in his ear, at which he starts and wakes,_  
_ And being thus frighted, swears a prayer or two_  
_ And sleeps again. This is that very Mab._

Veronica sits on Jellybean’s bed holding a worn copy of Romeo and Juliet. Light gray curtains, strings of lights and vinyl album covers decorate the walls. “Um, that really isn’t what I had in mind when I said pick something with feeling,” Veronica states. “I was thinking more of like a pining Juliet,” she laughs. 

“Using pagan mythology to describe a dark twisted assessment of society lacks feeling?” Jellybean retorts sarcastically before jumping on the bed and straightening a crooked album cover.

Flipping through the pages, Veronica shakes her head, “Sometimes I forget you are Jughead’s sister,” a sad smile on her lips. Jellybean sits on the bed across from Veronica clutching a pillow to her chest. “How could you forget with all the scowling?” she asks in mock outrage.

Veronica lowers the book holding it in her lap, “I am not entirely sure the scowls are unwarranted,” she softly admits staring at the pages with a guilty expression avoiding Jellybean’s gaze. Moments pass in silence and their fragile friendship falters. “Do you miss them?” Jellybean asks playing with the loose thread of the pillow. “Sometimes. They did a lot of bad things,” Veronica reflects. Finding herself unprepared to talk about her parents incarceration and the pathetic fact that Smithers is standing in as her guardian she shifts the conversation,“The real question is whether you are going to try out for the school play? I have it on good authority Kevin is done with musicals,” with a mischevious grin. 

“I don’t know. Are you going to try out?” Jellybean questions the hopefulness in her voice unmistakeable. “I have my hands full with the diner, but you obviously have a flair for the dramatic and no problem memorizing lines,” Veronica encourages tucking her hair behind her ears.

“Maybe I will then,” Jellybean says with a tentative smile. “Or by all means you can keep toiling way in auto shop class even though we both know you could teach the course,” Veronica taunts placing the worn paperback on the Jellybean’s nightstand completely oblivious to the pillow soaring through the air aimed at her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini chapter


	4. Chapter 4

FP pulls the cruiser into an empty parking spot and sighs watching happy families bound towards the theater. He wonders if all happy families are the same. Shaking his head he begins, “Before we go inside, I thought you should know I called your mom. I thought she might want to see JB. I know she isn’t the lead, but…” he offers weakly. Jughead's head snaps towards his father, “What did she say?” he asks his brow furrowed in confusion. They haven't seen their mother in years but her affection is so mercurial he wouldn't be surprised if she came and somehow turned Thanksgiving and Christmas into meaningless holidays. 

“She said next time,” FP responds rubbing his tired eyes. With his shift barely over, he is ready for a shower and a beer but he would never miss Jellybean’s debut. For months she has been rehearsing every night while managing to keep her grades up. Seconds pass in silence and Jughead watches students carry flowers and wishes he had thought of buying a bouquet. “At least Jellybean doesn’t know,” he whispers. FP grips the wheel so hard his knuckles turn white, “I actually checked with JB before I called. She does know,” he admits. Jughead sighs and then swears before getting out of the car and slamming the door. His mother's ability to sour the moment without even showing up is unparalleled. 

Kevin’s production of _A Midsummer Night’s Dream _was a refreshing change of pace. Lighthearted and silly, the actors performed their roles flawlessly eliciting laughter from the audience and displaying a creative use of space transforming the auditorium into a forest complete with a fairy queen and king. Jellybean was unmatched as Hermia in a gossamer moss gown and tousled locks. Smiling ear to ear Jughead stands and claps as the actors join hands and bow before gesturing to the lighting and audio crew. When the lights come on FP and Jughead make their way backstage surprised to find Archie and Veronica already in Jellybean’s dressing room.

“You were great JB,” Archie insists as Veronica pulls Jellybean into a hug before handing her a huge arrangement of red roses. “You were beautiful JB. All those hours practicing paid off. You were the best one out there,” Veronica asserts with her arm wrapped around Jellybean’s shoulders. “Thank you,” Jellybean gushes while Veronica shakes her shoulders teasingly. FP raises his hand to knock on the dressing room door and the three of them turn. Uncertainty flits across Veronica's face when she sees Jughead.

“Hey Jug. Mr. Jones. How’s it going? Wasn’t JB great?” Archie questions good-naturedly. “She was something else,” FP answers proudly. FP steps into the cramped room and Veronica and Archie step to the side preparing to leave. Weeks ago Jughead would have thought his sister's interests revolved solely around cars, but as it turned out she had a propensity for theater. Not only physically different, but more outgoing Jughead couldn't help but think Jellybean was starting to adjust and he was reluctant to admit Weatherbee might have known what he was doing when he paired her with Veronica. 

“I have to get back to Pop’s but you were amazing JB. Really,” Veronica states pulling Jughead from his thoughts. He watches Archie lead the way and without thinking he reaches out and grabs Veronica’s arm. FP is already showering Jellybean with praise when Jughead awkwardly says, “Thank you. For bringing the flowers,” recognizing her thoughtfulness and unending support. Jughead's rough fingertips brush against her skin and sparks shoot up her arm. Breathless, she assures, “Of course,” with a cavalier expression ever the picture of grace. “She worked really hard. She deserves it,” Veronica insists glancing at FP and Jellybean hugging before leaving Jughead to join his family. 

Hours after Veronica closes the diner her cell phone vibrates on her nightstand. Rolling over she squints at the name illuminated on the screen before answering. “Hello?” she greets sleepily. “JB?” she questions sitting up immediately awake. “Where are you?” she demands struggling to hear over the music blaring on the opposite end of the phone. Searching for her shoes, she orders, “I will be there in ten minutes,” before grabbing her purse. Sliding her coat on she scrolls through her contacts and listens to the line ring as she locks the door behind her. “Hello?” Archie groggily answers. “Archie! Meet me at Reggie’s. JB is in trouble,” she urges before rushing down the stairs not bothering to wait for the elevator.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where is she?” Veronica shouts twisting the collar of Reggie’s shirt, yanking it hard while Archie stands behind her with a sheepish expression. Music blares and empty liquor bottles and plastic cups litter every surface. A crowd erupts in cheers when a petite blonde makes the last shot in a game of beer pong. “Who?” Reggie asks defensively wondering why Veronica is at his house in sweatpants, a winter coat and her hair pulled into a bun. Archie rubs his eyes, “Come on, man. JB. Do you know where she is?” he urges. “Oh! JB,” Reggie says his glassy eyes temporarily focusing. “Jesus, Veronica she is upstairs sleeping it off,” he says yanking his shirt from her petite hands. “Right. Sleeping it off,” Veronica scoffs marching towards the back of the house her long black coat flapping with every step. “She better not have puked in the guest bedroom!” Reggie yells as her and Archie climb the stairs.

Reaching for the door handle, the smell of vomit hits Veronica like a wave and she covers her nose with the crook of her arm. With Archie on her heels she whispers, “JB?” scanning the bedroom. A faint moan grabs her attention and she slowly pushes the door to the bathroom open finding JB on the tile floor curled onto her side. Dropping to her knees, Veronica slowly lifts JB off the floor positioning her over the open toilet and pushing the hair back from her face. “JB are you with me?” she asks grimacing at the chunks of vomit staining the front of her black shoulderless top.

When JB doesn’t respond, Veronica glances at Archie her eyes full of worry. “Turn around,” she orders. With his back turned, Veronica pulls JB’s shirt over her head leaving her in just her high waisted jeans and black strapless bra. She uses the shirt to dab at JB’s face wiping the corners of her mouth before tossing it into the trash. Removing her long black coat, she wraps it around JB’s exposed shoulders pulling it closed ensuring her chest is covered. “I don’t think she can walk,” Veronica tells Archie uncertainly. “Archie I am so sorry. Can you carry –”

“I’ll do it,” Archie states already crouching down. Veronica looks around the room. “There is a back door. We can get her to the car and take her to the hospital,” she says shakily. “No. No hospital,” JB mumbles. Veronica rubs her forehead with a conflicted expression. “No hospital,” JB repeats. Wrapping the coat more snugly around JB, Veronica decides, “We will take her to the Pembrooke,” uncertain whether she is making the right choice. 

Jellybean was slightly more lucid when Archie carried her into Veronica’s room. Insistent Veronica stay, he walked the four miles back to Reggie’s to get his car. Veronica managed to get Jellybean into sweatpants after wiping her feverish skin with a damp washcloth. Tucking Jellybean into bed, she settled into the armchair and pulled a blanket to her chest watching her with tired worried eyes. 

A loud knock wakes Veronica from her doze. Her eyes flutter open and she finds Jellybean still asleep in bed. A sliver of daylight pierces the night and she guesses it is just after dawn. She answers the door surprised when Jughead pushes his way into the apartment cursing Archie Andrews’ decency. “Where is she?” Jughead demands.

Softly closing the door behind him, Veronica whispers, “She is sleeping in my bedroom,” crossing her arms over her chest. Entangled in his anger he barely notices the shorts skimming Veronica's shapely legs.

“This is all your fault,” Jughead seethes. “She is not your project, Veronica,” Jughead accuses pacing around the living room dodging furniture. 

“I am her friend Jughead and nothing happened!” she shouts stalking towards him. Her messy bun bobs in anger, “You would know that if you didn’t come in here flinging accusations. She is fine. She just drank too much,” Veronica yells her hands clenched in fists at her side. 

“So much Archie Andrews had to carry her out of Reggie’s house?” Jughead presses towering over here. 

Glaring up at him, Veronica orders, “Jughead, stop,” her exasperation rising. “JB is sleeping. She doesn’t need you screaming at her right now. She needs to know her brother was worried about her,” Veronica fumes pointing an accusing finger at his chest. 

“I want to see her,” Jughead insists looking over her head towards the bedroom. 

Pressing her lips together, Veronica repeats, “She is sleeping” clenching her jaw folding her arms back over her chest. 

“Listen I get that your family abandoned you but JB is not your sister. You are just some lame peer mentor she calls when she is in trouble,” he hisses eyes bright with anger. 

Hurt lances through Veronica and she blanches. Tears her fill her dark eyes and she whispers, “That might be the case but I noticed she didn’t call you,” while quietly trying to swallow her pain. 

“Jughead,” Jellybean interrupts standing in the doorway. Swaying slightly she squints trying to shield the light from her eyes. “Stop being an asshole,” she grits. Veronica states at Jughead before walking over to Jellybean. “Jughead is here to take you home,” Veronica explains before turning to collect Jellybean’s clothes trying to distract herself as Jughead’s words cleave her heart in two. 


	6. Chapter 6

Seated on a stool in the kitchen with a mug of lukewarm coffee, FP asks, “JB, why didn’t you call us?” watching her from across the kitchen. It is less than ten feet but it feels like she is miles away. “I didn’t want you to see me like that,” she replies. Her stomach does flips and she wishes Jughead would wait until she is upstairs to finish making breakfast. FP sighs, “Why did you drink so much?” he questions. “I don’t know,” she answers her eyes flitting around the room. FP rests his elbows on the counter and wonders whether Gladys' absence contributed to Jellybean's outburst. This has never happened before, but she has also never had friends before. He pushes his uncertainty aside, “You are grounded. One month,” he states. Finally sentenced, she races out of the kitchen blanching with every step.

With an incredulous look Jughead asks, “Doesn’t it bother you that she didn’t call you?” before angrily flipping a pancake within a spatula. “Yes. It does and that’s something the three of us are going to work on,” gesturing between the two of them and upstairs towards Jellybean’s room, “But right now I am glad she had someone to call. It doesn’t usually end well for girls who pass out in bedrooms at parties,” FP remarks before rising and reaching for his sheriff’s hat. "That business with the Lodges is in the past and as much as you still hate that Lodge girl, JB trusts her to come through when things go south,” FP states. After a pregnant pause FP sighs, “I have to go. Paperwork. Don’t fight,” grabbing his keys and shaking his head. 

Days later Jughead watches his breath crystallize while leaning against Veronica’s shiny black roadster. His sheepskin jacket is enough to keep him warm but he isn't surprised to find her dressed in a black jacket with the collar turned up, leather gloves and over the knee boots. Walking briskly to her car, Veronica hesitates when she recognizes Jughead loitering by her car. “School ended an hour ago. JB already went home,” she informs him flatly.

Jughead crosses his arms over his chest, “Good. She doesn’t know I am here and I want to talk to you,” he says furtively. Seconds pass in silence before Jughead continues, “JB didn’t call me last Saturday because she thought I would overreact and that’s exactly what I did. I was scared,” he admits. Veronica scans him up and down scrutinizing him in silence. “I probably would have pummeled Mantle to death if Archie wasn’t there,” she huffs with an eye roll allowing herself to commiserate with him just slightly.

Shifting her weight to one leg she presses onward, “As you so aptly stated, my parents incarceration has left me alone,” she says bitterly folding her arms over her chest. “JB is funny and smart and she doesn’t care what people think, but you make being her friend difficult,” she states. Staring at Veronica, Jughead considers FP's somber comment about parties and the full blown panic when his best friend called. Although Archie insisted Jellybean was safe, Jughead couldn't deny the relief he felt when he saw her in Veronica's apartment. Jellybean was bedridden the next day although Jughead suspected it had as much to do with being ashamed as it did puking her guts out. After resisting the urge to kill Mantle, when Jughead finally heard the full story, he was mollified at the thought that Veronica had answered the phone and rescued Jellybean so quickly. He was impressed with her forethought to call Archie anticipating Jellybean might not be able to walk and comforted that his friend might be foolhardy but would never further embarrass his little sister. Realizing life for Jellybean might be significantly harder with an older brother scowling at every friend she tries to make, he sighs and extends his hand towards her, "Truce?" he offers. 

The brief hesitation in Veronica's eyes is fleeting before she shakes his hand. "For now," she adds her lips titled up in a teasing smile. Feeling less tense he adds, "Under the condition that you help me with JB. I overreacted and I don't see her forgiving me anytime soon. We used to be so close,” he admits.

Veronica's eyes spark and she says, “I know exactly where to start,” with a self-assured smile.

One hour later Veronica rings the doorbell to the Jones residence and a bedraggled Jellybean answers the door opening it just a crack. She whispers, “Veronica, you know I am still grounded,” with a furtive glance towards the kitchen. Before Veronica can respond Jughead appears behind her and opens the door, “I invited her,” gesturing for Veronica to come inside. Shocked, Jellybean asks “What? Why?” crossing her arms over her chest. “I thought she could have dinner with us,” Jughead says awkwardly failing at giving the impression of a casual occurrence.

Deciding it is time to intervene, Veronica interjects, “Jughead informed me Thursday is pizza night and I could not say no to Angelo’s. I may have also brought dessert from Pop’s” she gushes holding a clear plastic carrier the perfect shape of a pie. For once dressed in a flannel layered over a white shirt and jeans, FP asks, “What kind of pie is that?” suddenly appearing in the doorway. “Blueberry,” Veronica answers with an arched brow. “Your favorite if I am not mistaken,” she adds. With all eyes on FP he nonchalantly says, “Well, come on then. We are just about to order. You can tell us your stance on pineapple,” turning towards the kitchen


	7. Chapter 7

Judy Garland’s _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas _croons from Jellybean’s laptop as she stands in the kitchen up to her elbows in cookie dough with a mug of hot chocolate. “Come on, JB. You aren’t grounded anymore. Let’s go out,” Veronica insists while leaning against the only surface on the kitchen island not covered in flour. When Veronica arrived two hours ago in a little black dress and suede over-the-knee boots she realized she was overdressed for baking, but pushed up her sleeves and put an apron on anyway. “A little help Jughead?” Veronica prods looking to him for assistance. 

Sitting on the couch reading a book, Jughead offers, “_Les Miserables _is playing at the Bijou,” his eyes never leaving the page. “Okay not exactly what I had in mind but you have to rejoin society sometime. How about it?” Veronica proposes with an excited smile. Jellybean stares at the racks of cookies cooling and sighs, “Only because you know how much I love _Les Mis_,” she concedes. Untying Jellybean’s apron Veronica gushes, “Yay! I will clean up while you change,” playfully pushing Jellybean towards the stairs. 

Veronica became a permanent fixture in their house during Jellybean's punishment. Her endless supply of desserts and Jellybean's good behavior quickly won over FP. Jughead was reluctant to admit he found himself enjoying her company. They debated literary classics during family dinners while FP and Jellybean rolled their eyes and her appreciation for culture, arts and nostalgia never made him feel pretentious or arrogant the way he sometimes felt with Archie. With Jellybean's confinement drawing to a close, he resigned himself to once again being alone, no longer surrounded by his sister and his sister's tolerable friend.

Twenty minutes later Jellybean emerges in black wedge booties, jeans and a white t-shirt. Her hair is pulled up into a tousled ponytail with a red vintage hair scarf tied in a retro style that has become her signature look. Clapping her hands together, Veronica states, “Perfect!” before turning towards Jughead. “Jughead! Hurry up! We are going to be late,” she scolds gesturing for him to hop to it.

Uncertainty flits across his face, “I just started this chapter,” he replies. Leaning on the couch, Veronica says aloud, “_The Continuity of Parks _by Julio Cortazar” reading over his shoulder. “The man in the chair is the victim in the novel he is reading. No doubt why it is the most studied work of metafiction in the history of literature. Now that you’re up to speed you can join us!” she states spoiling the end of the short story. His eyes narrow in annoyance as they resume their inevitable charade, shared interests hidden under mock irritation and loathing. Jughead's heart beats faster as he sets the book down with an exaggerated sigh. “Come on Jughead!” Jellybean urges before he reaches for his coat.

Walking down the aisle, Veronica comments, “I would have thought Anne Hathaway would have drawn a bigger crowd,” scanning the empty theater. “Because nothing says Christmas like prostitution, suicide and revolution,” Jughead says sarcastically carrying a bucket of popcorn and large fountain drink. After deciding on a row Jughead plops himself into a seat. He rolls his eyes when Veronica unwinds her expensive designer scarf from her neck and removes her jacket, fastidiously spreading it over not one but two empty seats. Finally seated, Veronica leans towards him and whispers, “This is the one time I will go on record and say the movie is actually better,” with a serious expression. “You heathen,” Jughead mocks before shoving popcorn into his mouth at a rate that would cause most people to choke.

Veronica shrugs her shoulders, “What can I say? One can only read so many pages about sewers. I always thought Cosette was overrated too,” she admits reaching for a handful of popcorn. Jughead protests, “What? She is a rags to riches love-at-first sight story!” placing his feet on the seat in front of him. “Exactly. Give me Eponine with her riches to rags, unrequited love and grand gestures,” Veronica explains tossing pieces of popcorn in the air. “Her death was unnecessary and you are wasting popcorn,” Jughead criticizes watching her silky black hair cascade down her back as pieces of popcorn bounce off her lips and onto the floor. Realizing she is making a mess she ceases. “You are heartless,” she accuses. Jughead huffs, “Heartless! Don’t try and cry on my shoulder during _On My Own_,” he warns scanning the empty theater realizing Jellybean isn’t back from the bathroom.

“Where is Jellybean? She is going to miss the opening scene,” Jughead asks. “She is talking to Puck,” Veronica answers before wrapping her lips around the straw taking a sip of the drink sitting in the armrest between them. Wondering when they agreed to share, Jughead asks, “Who is Puck?” with a frown. “Puck, from _A Midsummer Night’s Dream. _His name is Keenan. To be honest I am surprised everyone is still calling him that. I texted him and let him know we would be here,” she says still shaking her head at the ridiculous nickname. 

“Does JB like Puck?” Jughead asks carefully. “Obviously,” Veronica responds. “I am hoping that isn’t a problem?” she bluntly asks. “That he is here? No, I don’t think so. I guess I thought she had a crush on Archie,” Jughead shares with an uncertain expression. “Oh she totally does,” Veronica confirms the drink now in her manicured hands, “But would you rather have your little sister date smokeshow Archie Andrews or age appropriate Puck?” Veronica poses with a smirk. “Puck. Puck. Definitely Team Puck,” Jughead asserts. “Excellent. I am glad that is resolved. Be nice,” Veronica orders. With a beautiful smile on her face, she waves at Jellybean and Puck pointing to the seats she saved for them. 


	8. Chapter 8

Much to Jughead’s surprise, Jellybean is not the only fan of _Les Miserables_, evident by the fact that Veronica didn’t cry during _On My Own, _she cried the entire movie. The sniffles started during Valjean’s soliloquy a mere seven minutes into the movie, a fact Jughead knows because he checked his watch. He watched the tears spill from her eyes never really ceasing, her reaction somehow endearing.

Veronica’s eyes met Jughead’s during Eponine’s song and after she gave him an embarrassed smile, he dug a clean napkin out of his coat pocket and handed it to her, her handkerchief rendered useless. Settling back into his seat he extends his arm over the back of her chair, a more comfortable position. Who would have thought a musical would bring the Park Avenue princess to her knees?

Standing in the women’s bathroom washing her hands, she listens to Jellybean gush. “Puck said he loves _Les Mis_, I mean of course he does. I can’t believe we ran into him!” she exclaims fixing her hair and checking to make sure there is nothing in her teeth. “Maybe the two of you can go to Pop’s. You know since you didn’t really get to talk,” Veronica suggests. Jellybean turns towards Veronica with an uncertain expression, “Yeah right, so Jughead can freak out?” she replies. Tossing the used paper towel in the trash and digging out the wet napkin Jughead handed her, Veronica looks over her shoulder, “I think you would be surprised,” she encourages.

Jellybean and Veronica find Jughead and Puck deep in conversation waiting for them outside of the restroom. “Puck, do you want to grab a burger at Pop’s?” Jellybean suggests casually. “That sounds great,” he beams. Veronica rests her hand on Jughead’s arm ready to facilitate their departure when Puck adds, “Jughead, you and Veronica should come too,” with a friendly smile. Veronica’s eyes flicker over Jellybean’s face but before she can decline, Jughead responds, “That would be great,” oblivious to his sister’s disappointment.

Scrambling to remedy the situation Veronica adds, “Perfect! Puck, would you mind taking JB though? My roadster only seats two and it was a pretty tight squeeze on the way here,” she apologizes. “It’s no problem at all,” he urges turning towards Jellybean offering her his arm. “Meet you there?” he asks leading her towards the exit. “See you there!” Veronica shouts.

When Jughead and Veronica arrive they find Jellybean and Puck tucked in a corner booth laughing. Jughead slides across the red vinyl and picks up menu. “I am going to go check on Pop,” Veronica explains turning towards the entrance. Pop reassures her it has been a busy night but there hasn’t been any trouble and declines her offer to help close.

Satisfied, Veronica walks back towards the booth at the exact moment Puck asks, “So how long have you and Veronica been dating?” glancing at the three of them. Veronica’s heart beats wildly in her chest as she watches Jellybean’s infatuated expression and the denial on the tip of Jughead’s tongue. “About a month,” Veronica blurts out. Committed Veronica continues, “Poor JB is always the third wheel,” letting the statement hang. “That’s too bad,” Puck teases bumping her shoulder with his eliciting a pretty blush.

Sliding into the booth Veronica steps on Jughead’s foot to keep him from contradicting her. Desperate to change the topic, Veronica exclaims, “What is everyone going to order? It’s on me,” clapping her hands together excitedly. Less than a minute later, Pop, bless his heart, arrives ready to take their order. Foregoing her usual milkshake, Veronica orders a coffee and slice of pie focused on the massive lie she just told.

Luckily, Jughead and Puck share a mutual interest in literature and she is left to her own thoughts ignoring Jellybean’s questioning looks. Veronica shoves the half eaten pie towards Jughead and he demolishes it quickly. “I am going to go pay the bill,” she interjects. “I’ll come with you,” Jughead adds following her out of the booth with his hand on her lower back. 

“What was that?” Jughead chides in a hushed whisper as Veronica unclasps her wallet. “I panicked!” she admits fumbling for her credit card. Pop furrows his brown in confusion eyeing the two arguing in harried murmurs. “Look, it is fine. Just explain to JB when you get home. I am sure Puck will think it was just a passing dalliance,” she continues signing her name on the dotted line with a flourish.

“A fleeting romance,” Jughead grits through a clenched jaw. “Exactly,” Veronica supplies sweetly as they walk back to the booth. Jellybean and Puck are in their own world as Veronica stands and waits for them, her heart constricting in her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Jellybean walks into Pop’s and approaches Veronica, pushing past customers waiting to be seated. Veronica quickly clears the dirty dishes from a table and wipes it clean resetting it for the next guests. “Veronica! I need to talk to you,” she declares. Balancing the dirty dishes on her hip, Veronica weaves between carolers, kids with ice skates and holiday shoppers, Jellybean on her heels. “Tables three and four are ready,” she tells a passing waitress before handing the plates to a dishwasher and walking to the counter.

“JB! What a nice surprise! What’s going on?” she asks while inspecting three carry out containers. “Pop, another side of fries. Please and thank you!” she shouts over her shoulder nodding when Pop gives a quick salute from the kitchen. 

Leaning against the counter, Jellybean chews her lip, “Puck had a lot of fun last night,” she explains.

Veronica hesitates for just a second before laughing stiffly. Snapping the containers shut she responds, “I had fun too. How is that a problem JB?” preoccupied with packing the order. 

“Jughead explained you two aren’t actually dating, as if I hadn’t figured it out myself,” she says with an eye roll. Veronica hazards a glance at Jellybean, “I still don’t see the problem,” she says innocently, crisply folding the brown paper bag with _Pop’s _printed on the front.

“You don’t understand,” Jellybean pleads reaching out and grabbing Veronica’s wrist, “It is so much easier with you and Jughead there,” her voice tinged with despair.

Veronica opens her mouth ready to contradict her when Jellybean begs, “Please, Veronica. Just a few weeks,” she says softly.

With a sigh, Veronica continues reaching for the side of hot fries next to her elbow preparing another carry out order. “I will talk to Jughead,” she relents. When Jellybean squeals, Veronica adds “No promises!” scanning the mob.

With a self-satisfied smile she continues, “In the meantime, you can grab an apron,” wiping her hands on her uniform before picking up two plates of burgers and walking back out into the crowd.

Walking towards the school parking lot, Jughead readjusts his messenger bag, scowling when he sees a pack of Pembrooke blazers standing around the spot where he left his bike. Understanding hits him in the form of Veronica Lodge. Like a queen holding court, she sits on his motorcycle flirting with his classmates. 

“Stunning as always Veronica. You belong here instead of slumming it at Riverdale High with those plebs,” Bret admonishes.

Irritated, Jughead clears his throat loudly, “Veronica. How can I help you?” he questions. “Jughead. Just the man I wanted to see,” she greets, eyes shining mischievously bright. “Excuse us gentlemen,” she states dismissing the group. Groans and footsteps fade before Jughead repeats, “What do you want Veronica?” more pointedly. He isn’t thrilled to find her flirting with the same people who make his life a living hell. 

Despite his irritation she presses forward, “Jellybean came to see me last night,” she begins. “She is under the impression Puck won’t want to hang out with her without us,” she says flatly. “That’s ridiculous! Jellybean is great!” Jughead shouts with a vehemence that temporarily warms Veronica’s heart. Veronica tugs at her gloves engrossed with pulling them over her fingers. “You know that and I know that, but she doesn’t know that. She asked me if I would be willing to carry on the charade for a few more weeks,” she finishes. 

Tension radiates off of Jughead and they both know his classmates aren’t far. She couldn’t have been waiting for more than ten minutes, but their subtle jabs at Jughead have set off her off. Do they really think she is that much better? That they are much better? She knows firsthand how money and power can disappear. Recklessness courses through her and just when she is sure Jughead will refuse she takes a step closer and grabs the stiff material of his blazer. “They think you’re trash Jughead. They don’t care that FP is the sheriff and you live in a house on Elm,” she hisses her breath tickling the shell of his ear. “It’s your move. Do you toss Veronica Lodge on the back of your bike or do you leave her standing here, another petty squabble?” she baits. He frowns and her heart is beating so hard she swears he would have to be deaf not to hear it.

He pulls his bag across his chest and tugs her towards the bike. She scrambles on after him wrapping her arms around his chest. Jughead is all hard angles and despite the discomfort of being wrapped around him, she smiles just as his bike roars to life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deleting chapters hurts my soul but this story took a different direction. Also I stopped watching Riverdale because .. well it is just terrible.


	10. Chapter 10

Jellybean sits on the thick carpet. Pencils, worksheets, and her Geometry textbook litter the coffee table. Distracted, she glances over at Veronica who is gracefully lounging on the couch with her legs tucked under her as she reads a novel. Jellybean squints at the title. It might be for English Literature, or just for fun. She grips the pencil tightly disheartened things have not progressed with Puck. When Jughead came home from school on Monday slamming doors and more sullen than usual Jellybean assumed Veronica talked to him, but with the onset of finals everyone was too busy studying to focus on anything else.

With a huff, Jellybean eyes Jughead thoughtfully. He is on the opposite end of the sofa with his laptop perched on his thighs and feet propped on the coffee table. At some point during the night, he pulled his beanie off and ran his fingers through his hair, a sure sign of frustration. If Jellybean weren’t sitting on the floor battling her homework, they would look like a couple spending a quiet night at home. 

Tired and stressed Jellybean renews her grip on the pencil when a sharp knock at the door pulls her from her thoughts. Veronica tilts her head before sliding off the couch. Even relaxing at home, she is impeccably dressed in a plum pencil skirt and matching top revealing just a hint of tan skin where the two pieces barely meet.

Cautiously approaching the door, she says, “I wasn’t expecting anyone,” reaching for the handle. Her eyes widen when she finds, Archie, Cheryl, Puck and a crowd of people in the hall. “Ronnie!” Archie shouts as Cheryl side steps him and waves everyone inside. Jughead greets Archie in that stupid half hug thing that boys do while Veronica asks, “Archie, what’s going on?” watching Cheryl direct the never-ending stream of students carrying beer, cups and pizza.

“Jughead said you guys were hanging out. I invited Cheryl and well...” Archie explains sheepishly pulling Veronica in for a hug. As if summoned, Cheryl appears with a self-satisfied smile. “It’s true. I caught wind that festivities were about and decided to glow up your no doubt drab party,” she supplies with a crimson smirk. “It wasn’t really a party but …sure ... everyone just has to be out by midnight,” Veronica responds hesitantly.

Grabbing Jughead’s arm and leading him to the kitchen, Veronica scolds, “Jughead, what the hell?” watching as strangers set up speakers in her living room. He scowls and clears his throat, “I only invited Archie,” frowning at her.

“Jug!” Archie interrupts.

Veronica spins around and sets her hand on the kitchen island ready to tell Archie to give them a minute. With a red plastic cup in one hand and the other tucked into the pocket of his letterman he continues, “It feels like I haven’t seen you in forever man,” watching them.

“Yeah, it has been a while,” Jughead says draping his arm over Veronica pulling her back towards his chest. He is warm and her body fits against his perfectly but she is irritated by the gesture. After confronting Jughead outside of school, they never discussed the details of their arrangement but pawing at her in front of Archie is certainly not how Veronica wanted her classmates to “discover” they were an item. Surprise flickers in Archie’s eyes but he shakes it off quickly.

“Tell me about Pembrooke,” Archie insists.

With her back practically plastered against Jughead’s chest, she feels him tense.

“It’s fine,” Jughead answers tersely.

Archie’s brow furrows and Veronica reaches up to squeeze Jughead’s forearm gently, “I should let the two of you catch up,” she offers.

“On the contrary, Veronica. I heard Pembrooke is hosting an awards ceremony for the young and gifted which includes our very own Jughead Jones. You are going right? Now that the two of you are in item… although I also heard Gladys might make an appearance. Is it too early to meet the parents?” Cheryl smirks with a mischievous expression. Glaring at Cheryl, Veronica barely hears Jughead when says, “Come on, Ronnie. Let’s go dance,” leading her away from the group. 


	11. Chapter 11

Jughead rests his hands on Veronica’s hips as she drapes her arms over his shoulders and sways to the music. “How does Cheryl know so much about your family?” Veronica asks. Her question is met with silence and when she realizes he isn’t going to answer she moves on to the elephant in the room. “So Gladys is coming to town,” she says gazing up at him. Met with more silence she huffs, “I am surprised you dance like a gentleman considering you practically groped me in front of Archie,” dropping her gaze and stonily staring at his chest.

“I didn’t grope you,” he says defensively. Finally he adds, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” his brow furrowed with concern.

“I wasn’t uncomfortable. It just caught me by surprise,” she admits. The song ends and she pulls him towards the hall searching for privacy. “You know I don’t mind going to the ceremony,” she assures crossing her arms over her chest. Jughead leans against the wall no longer towering over her, “With any luck she won’t even show up,” he says. “Well if she is there I am sure she will spend every moment giving me the third degree and if she isn’t then I will just hang out with JB and FP during the ceremony,” she smiles.

Jughead’s stares at her wondering when she became the unending optimist until he realizes she is making the best of a bad situation, a trait they have both seemed to master. “Okay Ronnie,” he agrees pushing a strand of hair behind her ear before returning to the party.

Days later, Veronica gazes out the window of her town car, the yellow glow of street lights reflecting the wet pavement. Despite Smithers indolent pace, she realizes they will arrive shortly and flattens the scalloped lace hem of her black dress making sure it hasn’t wrinkled. Thanks to Cheryl's outburst last week, every partygoer within earshot learned Jughead is being recognized as one of Pembrooke’s young and gifted. Veronica couldn’t skip the ceremony without appearing unsupportive and besides she told Jughead she would be there in case Gladys decided to make an appearance.

The verbal sparring that would undoubtedly ensue with Pembrooke’s elites and the presence of Gladys Jones was an added challenge only few could manage. Unease flits through her but with her classic Louboutin heels and flawless hair she is confident she will cope, or at least for Jughead she’ll try.

As Smithers approaches the handsome brick and ivy building, Veronica’s phone buzzes. Sliding it out from her clutch she reads a message from Jellybean.

_JB: No Gladys. He’s spiraling._

She slides her phone back into her purse and lets the valet attendant help her from the car. At least one problem is solved she thinks to herself, however now she has to deal with an overwrought Jughead Jones.

Weaving through the crowd of guests and alums isn’t easy. Determined to find Jughead before taking her seat next to Jellybean and FP, she finally locates a small group of students standing at the end of large carpeted hallway. Jughead, Brett and the other honorees are lined up ready to take the stage.

“Veronica, flawless as always. Come to fawn over my success?” Bret goads.

Veronica flutters her lashes with a brittle smile on her lips. “Not a chance, Brett. I just need a second with my boyfriend,” she says grabbing Jughead by the upper arm and pulling him to a secluded hall.

“I don’t know what I was thinking. I don’t belong here, Veronica. They are only recognizing me as some kind of charity case. Everyone else on that stage is a legacy. The Brett’s of the world with their parents primed and ready to make hefty donations. The only reason I am up there is so that they can tell pretend they aren’t bias. There is nothing special about me,” Jughead says tension humming through his body.

“You are right, Jughead. You were just a poor kid from the Southside, a scrawny weird loner. The world said you weren’t chosen or special. It insisted it owed you nothing and you know what? You screamed back at it and you demanded something of it anyway. That is why you are going to stand up on that stage. You are nobody’s poster boy, nobody’s charity case. You are brilliant because you worked hard at it. You claimed it. You are Jughead fucking Jones and this is your moment,” she urges.

Jughead closes his eyes musing over her declaration. “As rousing as that speech was Veronica I pray my moment isn’t winning Pembrooke’s young and gifted award,” he quips with a smirk.

“Welcome back Jughead Jones,” Veronica smiles.

“The third,” he corrects.

“The third,” she acquiesces straightening his tie affectionately.


End file.
